Arbormon
|-|Arbormon= Arbormon is a Digimon that possesses power over Plant which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. The blueprints of a medieval, wooden karakuri puppet converted into its data, so its gimmicks are surprisingly archaic. You can't tell what it's thinking due to its lack of facial expression and being taciturn, and it is usually treated literally like a puppet by its comrades, but once a battle begins, it makes sport of the enemy with its keen and tricky movements. It is able to shoot strong ivy from the tubes on its back and manipulate the opponent like a marionette. Although its skin is made to be fireproof, its internal parts and joints are vulnerable to fire. He serves as an antagonist in Digimon Frontier, serving Cherubimon. |-|Petaldramon= A Digimon that possesses power over Plant, which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. Countless buds sprouted from Arbormon's surface and suddenly grew, and it changed into a form like a giant lizard with plants over its surface. Although it's just like Arbormon, where you can't tell what it's thinking due to its lack of expression, it possesses a great appetite which is the exact opposite of Arbormon, who doesn't require food. When it opens its mouth, it sticks out its ivy-like tongue and swallows anything. When it swallows its prey, the branches on its back grow and it grins eerily just at that moment. Its physical attacks are its branches and tail-whip. It scatters sleep-inducing spores from its moss, which acts as its skin. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Arbormon | Petaldramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Hybrid-level Cyborg Digimon | Hybrid-level Plant Digimon, Member of the Ten Legendary Warriors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Plant Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | All previous abilities amplified, Sleep Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Can fight evenly with the other Legendary Warriors, Hybrid-level Digimon are more or less compared to Champion-level Digimon in terms of power) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Beast-Hybrid level Digimon are often comparable or superior to Ultimates .such as Digitamamon in power. Defeated Calmaramon fairly casually) Speed: FTL (Can hit Agunimon, who dodged a laser made of sunlight) | FTL Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifts Agnimon and Wolfmon at the same time with one hand each in Episode 14) | Class 5 (Drags Blizzarmon a short distance in Episode 19) Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Island level via power-scaling | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Stamina: High. He has underwent several prolonged battles with the heroes without tiring Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with vines | Several dozen meters due to sheer size, hundreds of meters with projectiles and plant control Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Arbormon is not a particularly intelligent Digimon, speaking slowly with a stereotypical "dumb muscle" accent and generally relies on his allies to do the thinking for him. Despite this, he has proven himself to be a legitimate threat, batting away the heroes on several occasions with his furious barrages of punches and kicks and combining them with his plant-based powers to devastate large areas very quickly. However, he's easily tricked due to his poor critical thinking, leading him to be outsmarted on several occasions. Weaknesses: Can be lazy and is easily distracted and tricked due to his low intelligence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Arbormon: * Machine Gun Dance: He spins around to punches and kicks opponents from long distances with vines extending from his hands and feet. * Blockade Seed: Shoots out a seed-shaped bomb from his mouth. Petaldramon * Leaf Cyclone: Shoots a tornado of razor-sharp leaves within a blast of energy. * Thousand Spikes: Sends its vein-tails into the ground and grabs the enemy. * Vegetation Consumption: Petaldramon can devour and absorb the surrounding vegetation to make himself larger and stronger. Key: ''' '''Arbormon | Petaldramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Sleep Users Category:Hackers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users